Friends or Enemies
by Blue Torpedo
Summary: Robin doesn't know what to do. His friend his a Villian that he is supposed to hate. Batman, the team, and the league don't know that he's friends with her. What is ho going to do?


**A/N: Hey people I thought I would try my hand at making another story. Sorry about my story The Prank, but I decided not to make an epilogue, sorry. Zatanna and Rocket are not in this. Enjoy! Oh, and I own nothing but Black Cat, Ghost, and Shadow. If people don't review I won't update.**

**| Mt. Justice 12:00 (Omniscient)**

The team was currently assembled in front of Batman. He had called them in to brief them on new villains that worked for the Shadows.

"This is Black Cat, Ghost, and Shadow," stated Batman. "They are new thieves for the shadows. The league has just found out about them yesterday when they stole a shrink ray prototype from Star Labs in Central City. Flash tried his best to catch them, but he could not." On screen in front of them was the pictures of the thieves with labels of their names underneath.

Shadow looked the oldest at about 16. He was tall and muscular with pale skin. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore a black cloak that was down in the picture. He had black combat boots, black pants, and a black shirt. He also had a black utility belt around his waist. Basically everything about him was black.

Ghost looked around 14 years old. He was a few inches shorter than Shadow and also had pale skin. He had pure white hair and pale blue eyes. He had a white cloak on him that covered what he was wearing underneath. He also had black combat boots.

The youngest looking was Black Cat. She looked around 12 years old. She was only about 4'9 and very skinny but lean looking. She had tan skin and pure white hair which contrasted greatly. Her eyes were covered with a domino mask. In her hair was a head band with black cat ears attached to them. She had on a black body suit with a black utility belt around her waist. Her gloved had sharp claws on them, and on her lower legs and arms was what looked like white fur.

"They are very good at what they do. That was proven when they escaped from Flash," said Batman,"From their battle we were able to discern some of their abilities."

"Excuse me Batman, but why do we need to know this?" said Robin.

"You will need to know this this because we know what their stealing next. Your team will be the ones who will intercept them."

Kid Flash raised his hand and said,"How did you find out about this?" he doubted that the new villians had just shouted out what they were stealing.

Batman nodded at him,"We captured a shadow agent and interigated him." Kid Flash nodded at the answer. No one noticed that Robin was getting a nervous look on his face. Not even Batman.

"And when will this mission happen?" asked Aqualad. He did not think that it would happen today.

"It will happen this Friday night." stated Batman. Aqualad nodded, today was Sunday. That would give them time to make a plan on what to do for the mission. If the Flask couldn't catch these people that would mean that catching them would be not be very simple.

"Now," said Batman,"if we are done with questions I will tell you their abilities. Shadow, from what we've seen, can control and shadow. According to Flash he can also hide himself in them. Ghost has powers much like a Martian. He can turn invisible, phase through solid objects, and he can move objects with his mind. We are unaware of any other power." Miss Martian looked interested in his abilities. "Finally Black Cat. As far as we know she has no powers, but she is a good fighter and is a quick thinker. They all will be difficult to catch."

The team (minus Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy) looked at each other uncertainly.

Aqualad was worried that he would lead the mission to failure. Miss Martian was worried about the danger they were all in. Artemis was worried that her sister or father might be there since it was a Mission for the Shadows. Superboy and Kid Flash didn't see the problem with fighting them. Robin was just worried about something I can't tell you yet.

**Break line €€ Break line €€ is this getting annoying €€ PLEASE SAY YES! €€**

**| Mt. Justice 14:00 (Robin POV)**

To say he was worried was an understatement. He didn't know what to do! On Friday he had to try and catch one of his closest friends. Yup, Surprise! Black Cat was one of his closest friends. Her real name was Serenity Jones. They had been friends since he was five and still in the circus. She was a year younger. She had black hair and tan skin with ocean blue eyes. She and her parents were catortionalists. That basically means that they were those human pretzel acts that made people ask if they even had bones in their body.

They always hung out with each other. They even celebrated their birthday together since his was December 1, and her birthday was December 21. Their parents were also friends with each other. Then in Europe when he was 7 something terrible happened.

Her parents were shot. Right in front of her. The European authorities never found out who did it. In their will they never said who Cee (Serenity's nickname) would go to so the took her to an orphanage. I never found out what happened to her until he had been taken in by Bruce at age nine.

He had been out on patrol by himself. Batman had trusted him enough to do so. There was a robbery at Wayne Enterprises so he went and investigated. He found the thief in one of the vaults. We recognized each other right away. Even with the masks and her white hair. It was Cee.

We talked the roof of a near by building. Turns out she was adopted by a shadow agent. The shadow agent wanted a kid, but then Ra's al Ghul found out and killed him. He took in Serenity as his own. He trained her to become a master thief to work for him. She didn't want to, but he forced her. He had his scientists made a device that made her hair white when she had it on. Ghost and shadow were other kids that Ra's forced to work for him. They became close friends.

I told her all about what happened while he was gone. About my parents and Bruce, and how I became Robin. Cee was really happy that I had gotten taken in by a nice person.

I promised her that I would help her stay under the radar. I didn't want her to be arrested for something that she was forced to do. I wished that there was more that I could've done to help her.

Now, she, Ghost (Danny Waters),and Shadow (Michael Daniels) were now like brothers and sister. All three of them went to Gotham Academy with me. We were all friends and I really wanted to make sure that they didn't get caught by the league. Now, however, I had to go on a mission to catch my friends. So not feeling the aster.

I grabbed my phone and called a number. "Hello?" answered someone on the phone. "Hey Cee, we've got a big problem.

**A/N: BOOM! There we go first chapter. Hope you all like it. Sorry if it might be short for you. I will not be able to update for awhile because next Wednesday I have a science fair project due and a music report due. So I'll be really busy trying to get them both done. I REALLY hate school.**


End file.
